


Always

by glamberthaf28, Shriamato



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: D/s relationship, M/M, bottom!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamberthaf28/pseuds/glamberthaf28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shriamato/pseuds/Shriamato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Sauli plays with his sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first sex scene Dom/sub fic written together. Also this was written in MSN convos!

Adam’s on his hands and knees on the bed, back dipped down into a breathtaking, smooth curve. His shoulder blades are tense and his arms quiver from holding himself up. Sauli’s on top of him, hips flush to Adam’s ass, lying across Adam’s back while he nips at his neck and shoulders.

Adam spreads his knees wider, trying to get Sauli’s cock to slide against his hole, lowering his chest down to the mattress, his ass in the air. He rests his forehead against his arms as he tries to cant his hips back to get some kind of friction.

A breathy whine escapes his parted lips as Sauli’s dick drags over his hole, the head catching, and Adam’s hips move automatically, trying to get Sauli to push harder, deeper.

His hips sway slowly back and forth as Sauli spreads Adam's cheeks to see his smooth, pink hole clenching. He leans down to stroke his tongue over the crease of Adam’s ass, letting his saliva gather, before pushing his hips forward again.

The saliva and Sauli’s own precome are slick and glistening against Adam’s skin, and it’s all he uses as he starts to slide his cock in, Adam’s hole opening slowly as he pushes against him before pulling back again.

Adam’s moan of protest swiftly turns into one of painful pleasure as Sauli slams hard into his pet. Adam’s face begins to feel damp, even as he shoves his hips back harder into Sauli’s thrusts.

Sauli doesn’t slow down to let Adam adjust, just keeps fucking into him, shifting his angle of penetration until he’s hitting Adam’s prostate with every thrust, making Adam cry out. Sauli knows he is dying to come, but he’d forbidden it. Adam isn’t allowed to come until Sauli decides he can.

A hand on the back of Adam’s neck has him lowering himself down further onto the bed, giving Sauli better leverage to fuck harder into him.

Sauli’s thrusts slowly pick up speed as he gets closer and closer to his release, and Adam locks his body in place, holding himself steady when the strength of Sauli’s thrusts threaten to throw him off balance. Adam’s a good bitch. He keeps himself in position for his Dom.

Sauli finally hits his climax and releases deep inside Adam, his hips rocking slowly as he comes back down. He pulls out, looking down to see his come leak out of Adam’s ass.

He flexes the hand at the back of Adam’s neck, keeping his head pressed against the mattress, and tells him to stay where he is. Sauli settles himself at Adam’s side and takes a long moment just to breathe.

Adam stays where he is, knees spread wide, come sliding slowly down his ass and thighs.

Once Sauli catches his breath, he urges Adam over onto his back. He’s been such a good boy, and didn’t come. As a reward, Sauli slides down and takes the tip of Adam’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently at the precome leaking from the slit.  
Adam writhes under Sauli’s mouth, trying hard not to thrust up into his Dom’s mouth. He knows better. He also knows better than to come before Sauli tells him he can.

Sauli slowly lowers his mouth, taking all of Adam’s cock into his mouth, increasing his suction, while his fingers move down to where Adam’s still slick and wet with Sauli’s come and slides his fingers smoothly into Adam’s ass.

Adam digs his heels into the bed to keep from pushing back onto Sauli’s fingers.

Sauli’s fingers are deep inside him, massaging his prostate mercilessly for several long minutes. Finally, Sauli pulls off Adam’s cock long enough to give Adam a look of permission, pressing his fingers hard against his prostate as he goes back down on Adam.

But Adam knows better. Looks are so misleading sometimes, and Sauli has trained his bitch well. He knows he needs verbal permission to come. Always.

He whines, his hips jerking helplessly against Sauli’s fingers before he stills himself again.

Sauli pulls off Adam’s cock again, and smiles up at Adam. His bitch is so good, obeying his Dom’s rules. He looks into Adam’s wide blue eyes and says “Good boy. Now you can come.”  
Adam’s back immediately arches up hard, his eyes slamming shut as his come splatters all over his stomach and catches on Sauli’s chin.

Sauli pulls his fingers out of Adam’s ass, and settles one hand on Adam’s hip, rubbing gentle circles as Adam comes back down from the intense orgasm.

When Sauli moves back up over Adam, he leans down and Adam starts licking his come off Sauli’s face.

Sauli scoops the come off Adam’s stomach with two fingers and slides them into Adam’s mouth. They continue that way until Adam is clean. He relaxes back into the mattress, Sauli laying on top of him, and smiles up at his Dom.

Sauli makes himself comfortable, head resting Adam’s chest, one arm sliding behind Adam’s neck, holding him close as Adam wraps his arms snuggly around Sauli’s waist, feeling comfortable and safe underneath his Dom’s weight.

As Adam falls asleep, Sauli presses a kiss to Adam’s neck and whispers how perfect he is. How much he loves him.

Adam mumbles in his sleep that he loves Sauli, too, not even aware that he does it. Sauli already knows. Every time Adam lets him take him down, he shows Sauli just how much he loves him. Always.


End file.
